1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to golf training clubs. More particularly, it refers to an improved hinge for a golf training club permitting the shaft of the club to articulate from the normal longitudinal axis of a standard golf club.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Golf swing training devices of many different designs are well known in the prior art. Many of the prior art golf training clubs have hinges allowing a portion of the club to swing or articulate in a single direction. Examples of this prior art is seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,497,237 and 3,033,575. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,585 describes a two-way hinge mechanism. This latter patent employs a hinge activated by a longitudinally extending coil spring located within a generally hollow cylindrical portion. A spherical member at one end of the spring is urged towards a cavity between a pair of yoke arms. The hinge allows the shaft of the golf club to articulate front and back up to ninety degrees. Such a golf training club has drawbacks in causing the articulation of the hinge to be unnecessarily large at ninety degrees so that a golfer could be thrown off balance. Furthermore, the hinge mechanism is difficult to maintain in good operating condition. Improvements on this golf training club is needed.